Ask Cherry
by x0x
Summary: Sakura runs the advice column at her school. What happens when some mystery person writes in asking for love advice...on her! Rated T just in case. [SakuX?] [eventul InoShka][On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **Don't even know where this idea came from. Just thought of it last night and started typing but then I had to get off the computer so I'm trying to finish it now. Got the idea when reading another story's summery. Well, anywho. Hope you like it. Please do me a favor.

1. R&R this story (don't know how long it's gonna be cuz right now the only thing I've typed is this and I have NO story structure WHATSOEVER formed in my mind so...go with the flow and deal.)

2. R&R my other stories pretty please. If not, then just check out my profile pretty please! Thanx much in advance!

P.S

I believe that amai means sweet in Japan. Please tell me if I'm wrong, idk. It was just something I thought real quick and decided on using it her. Thanx much!

x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

"So...tired..."

Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno just walked into her bedroom after a long and yet extremely exhausting day of shopping. Her parents were both out and she was home alone. Her birthday was coming soon and she would be turning eighteen. She was really excited and her best friend Ino had insisted that today should be a day of shopping to celebrate her 'eighteen wonderful years of living' with her friend. Then again, knowing Ino, Sakura assumed she would jump at any excuse to go shopping and leave the house.

Sakura sighed and dropped the numerous shopping bags onto her bed. She walked over to her window seat and sat down stroking her cat tenderly on it's back.

"Hey Amai, you miss me?" Sakura asked.

Amai's nose twitched and she let out a pleasnt purr of contentment.

Sakura laughed and stood up, Amai watching her shadow dance on the wall. Sakura walked over to her computer and checked her email.

You see, Sakura worked for the school newspaper. She ran an advice column. The only people who knew this were the other members of the newspaper committee and Sakura herself. Sakura had it set so that any person in the school could email Sakura at her set email address and then she could chose some questions to be posted in the newspaper. If they were personal questions, Sakura would email the person back. Of course, the person would remain anonymous just as Sakura would be. Sakura's column was referred to as Ask Cherry. Alright, she wasn't personally fond of the advice name but it had come across as Cherry concerning a conversation as to what Sakura's name had meant. Therefore, Ask Cherry came into existence.

Sakura saw she had received thirteen new emails. She read the first few and began chuckling to herself. _'The things people need advice with..' _Sakura saw various emails ranging from best friend issues to getting rid of pimples. It was a little weird being refrained to as a different person but it also made Sakura feel better about the people around herself. She saw that through the disguise people put on, they did have a true life involving personal problems. The best part was when she recognized an email address as the captain of the cheerleading squad. That was what definitely made this worth while. That was also the reason why she had a different perspective on people.

After shifting through different emails, responding in all ways possible hoping that the person's dilemma would be solved, Sakura finally came across one from...Ino?

'_Since when had Ino had any problems?' _Sakura thought.

She knew it was wrong to butt into Ino's personal issues, especially if this was something that she had hidden from Sakura. She was a little hesitant at opening the email, but eventually decided in doing so. I mean come on. It _was_ her job, right? And she swore to herself that she would never repeat anything she read to anyone, _ever_.

So...doing her job...she opened the email and began reading.

_Dear Cherry,_

_I'm just a normal girl who has a crush. The thing is, I really like this guy but he's just so different from me. He's the total opposite of me actually. I'm kind of worried of what people would think if I asked him out. I'm also kind of worried at what he would say if I did. We've been friends since we were really young and I haven't even told my best friend about this. I don't know what she would say or what anyone else would say. What should I do? _

_Please help,_

_Pig-chan_

Sakura finished the letter and slumped in her chair. _'He's been her friend since they were young...he's the total opposite of her...she's afraid of what people would say and what he'll say...hm...' _Sakura tapped her finger on her chin, a habit she had grown into when thinking.

_Dear Pig-chan,_

_After reading your letter, it seems you are the type of person people look up to. You're the kind of person that you don't want people to think...poorly of. If you have a person you like, go for it. Just ask him one day. Don't hold back. If you really like him, then it shouldn't matter what people think, especially if he likes you back. As for what other people might say, don't worry about them. It won't matter if you end up finding someone you really like. Even if you aren't sure he likes you back, try spending some time with him. Hang out with him, try to see what he feels. If you're lucky, you could have a chance. Just go out and try it. You have nothing to lose._

_Sincerely,_

_Cherry_

Sakura finished typing and stared at the screen. She read and reread all she wrote and then finally sent it to Ino. She wasn't going to put this one in the newspaper, it was a little to personal and she wouldn't know how Ino would react to seeing it in the newspaper, even if she was under a pen name.

Sakura sighed, she still had another email to read. She opened it up and began reading.

_Dear Cherry,_

_What do you do when you're one of the most popular people in the school, have millions of fan girls, and you happen to like one girl out of the entire school who may not even be a fan girl? She's different, I don't know why. I haven't really met her that often but when I do see her, she just seems so perfect. I can't even explain it. This is definitely something I wouldn't do but I can't really tell anyone else about her. I would never live it down. She's...I don't know. I'm not sure if she's a fan girl but she's the one person I always see not surrounding me or chasing me throughout the school. I like her, but I don't know what to do about it. Her name is Sakura Haruno._

_Please help me,_

_U.S_

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Wasn't really sure where to stop this chap. so I decided to stop here. This has officially become a story through my very eyes. I originally thought it was going to be a oneshot but it's a story now so, whatever. Please R&R this and any other stories of mine! Thanx much! x0x


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n **Thanx so much for the...five reviews and the 211 story views. I kinda have a layout of what I want goin on here so right now I'm makin up this chapter as I go along. Hope it comes out good...erm,erm!

Sakura: "Felicia-chan requests that you R&R this and any other stories written by her or pig-chan (Ino admirer) and that you also view her profile please. Thank you!"

Me: "It's much appreciated."

P.S.

No one knows Sai's last name or Tenten's last name so I made one up for them. I also wasn't sure of Temari's last name so I looked on Google and it said something about Hentai so I'm using that. Deal. Okay, I'll go now!

-XxXxXxXxX-

'_U.S...U.S...Who has the initials U.S? Wait...is it Us? Damn...I'm clueless...'_

Sakura could not get the email out fo her mind. Who's U.S? Is it Us? No...but maybe...nah...If it is U.S, who's first name begins with a U? She was currently walking through the hallways of Konoha High on an early Monday morning and could not get the email out of her thoughts. Suddenly, she was pummeled to the ground, her books flying around landing all over the hall.

"What th-Ino Yamanaka. What. The. Hell?" Sakura asked in a deadly voice.

"Hey Sakura! Guess what!" Sakura sat up rubbing her temples as Ino sat with her hands balled together acting as a little child about to get candy. "What Ino?" she asked highly annoyed. "I'm gonna ask my crush out!" Ino said in a giddy voice. Sakura looked her in the eyes and smile. "I'm happy for you, Ino." she said. "I'll be even happier if he says yes!" she replied. "Oh shit, I gotta go Sakura. School starts in a few minutes and I gotta go to my locker. Ja ne!" Ino ran off.

Sakura stood, rubbing her butt as she did. '_Damn Ino, I'm lucky if I didn't break something._' She walked over and began picking up her books. She had three out of the five and was about to pick up the last two when she saw a hand holding them out to her. She looked up. Emerald met onyx. "Oh...sorry." She said. She made a move to take it but the boy held them back. "I'll help." He said. "Oh...um, thanks I guess." Sakura replied sheepishly. They walked down the hallway together, reaching her locker they stopped.

"Thanks for helping me..." She said/asked one more time."Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He answered."Oh, well. Thank you Sasuke." She said with a smile. He handed her the books and turned to walk away. "Sasuke..." she whispered his name on her lips. He took a few more steps before he stopped and turned. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." she said. He nodded and said "Well then, nice running into you Sakura." and then walked away. Sakura sat there for a moment thinking about Sasuke. She knew who he was, hell yeah. One of the most popular kids in the school, if not, richest. '_Why would he help me? Duh...he was probably just being nice._' Sakura thought. She shook her head. '_Whatever._' She thought before opening her locker.

She was shocked to see a lily fall out of her locker. There was a card attached, she gasped after reading it. It said "I know these are your favorite flowers, and I wanted to give you an early birthday present Sakura. Or do you prefer Cherry? See you later. U.S" She frowned. '_Damn it, he knows..._' This wasn't good, would he go and tell everyone? Shit, he can't, that would ruin so many things going for her right how. She took the lily and put it back in the locker. She would get it later. Right now she had more important things to worry about.

-XxXxXxXxX-

It was lunch time and Sakura and Ino were among the many people around them rushing from their lockers to the cafeteria where gossip, tragedies, and the occasional and yet entertaining public break-ups would ensue. Sakura and Ino were chatting animatedly along the way when Ino stopped at the double door entrance. Sakura stopped and followed her friends gaze to a group of boys sitting at a table far off to the right. Their sitting was Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sai Unhiro, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura looked at her friend with a questioning gaze but Ino just shrugged it off and walked over to the girl's usual table. Sakura stood for a moment, looking back at the boy's table. She met Sasuke's eyes for a moment and she smiled. He nodded and turned his direction back to Naruto's insistent babbling of some sort of Ramen. She shrugged off whatever Ino's attention had been caught by an ended up following Ino in her pursuit.

When she arrived at their table, they sat with the usual group consisting of Hinata (Neji's cousin), Tenten, Temari, and just some random girls that Sakura was merely acquaintances with. She and Ino sat down and listened to Tenten and Hinata's animated conversation on the difficult math homework the 'Favorite's Playing' math teacher had assigned to most of the class excluding his 'specially chosen' students. Sakura and Ino laughed along with the conversation until it suddenly turned to Sakura's direction.

"So Sakura, do you know what time the school dance is?" Tenten asked. Sakura was puzzled for a moment until she snapped back to reality. "Oh, the dance. Yeah, it starts at 7:00 this Friday and remember, it's theme is masquerade so you have to wear a mask." Sakura said not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice. "Forehead-girl, who're you going with?" Ino asked.

"Well...no one yet...I'm kinda just waitin it out and if no one asks, I'll go on my own" Sakura stated. Ino nodded. "I'm going to ask...someone." She began and then stared off into space. Sakura was going to question Ino's attitude but then decided against it. So for the rest of the lunch period, they went back to animated conversation.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sakura sighed. It was last period of the day. They had fifteen minutes left of class and she was anticipating the moment the bell would finally ring to signal the end of the school day. It's not that Sakura didn't like school...well...she didn't hate it either...but it's just that she couldn't wait to get home and check her 'Ask Cherry' mailbox. She wanted to see if the mysterious U.S would write to her again. She hoped in a sense, he had really aroused her suspicions of the people around her.

For one, he knew who he was talking to. U.S knew Sakura was 'Cherry'. Also, he had known her locker number, he must have seen her at her locker one day or something. Again, if he had been able to get into her locker, unless he had watched her and gotten the combination, he must've known people 'high up' to have the ability to access her locker at beck and call. This is what crossed her curiosity. _'Who is he?' _She would ponder to herself. She unconsciously wrung her hands out of thought, another habit she had gotten into when thinking deeply about something.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a "Hey, is something wrong miss?" She turned and looked. It was Sai, second place to Sasuke Uchiha for the school heartthrob, on every girl's hit list and unfortunately, many girls miss list. She gave him a quick smile and said "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Sai-kun." She flashed him another quick smile before turning and facing the board again. She felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned and looked.

It was Sai again. She asked "Yes?" He whispered, due to the fact the teacher had walked a little towards their way, 'What's your name?" She responded with a q quick "Sakura Haruno." He nodded and smile before changing his attention to the board again. She smiled and turned to face the board also. She sat there for another ten minutes until she felt the presence of eyes skimming her down. She made the slightest movement possible and peered over her shoulder. Sai was watching her, no, _gazing_ at her. Or so it seemed. Sakura was actually surprised.

'_Why would he...oh, I must have something stuck on my shirt or in my hair. He wouldn't look at me like that.'_ She looked herself over quickly and found nothing out of place or ruined in any way. This made her think. She thought good and hard. _'...No way, he wasn't. I just didn't see him correctly, right?_' As she was about to look at him one more time, the bell rang and everyone in the room sprung from their seats. She sighed and then walked from the room carrying her backpack, purse, and jacket out with her to her brand new convertible, courtesy of her parent's.

-XxXxXxXxX-

When Sakura got home, she was not surprised to find the house empty again. '_Just like the day before, and the day before that. It's really not even a surprise if they aren't home anymore.'_ Even if Sakura didn't get to see her parents often, she would still look forward to the moments when she would see them. She took off her shoes in the front hallway and hung her jacket in the small closet near the door. Carrying her backpack with her to her room, she thought about the flower hidden away inside the bag she was struggling to carry. When she finally reached her room, she dropped the bag on the plush carpet and walked over to her bed. She sat on the edge and stroked the ever-so-patient Amai that would wait faithfully on her bed every day. "At least I know I'll always come home to you Amai." Sakura whispered under her breath. She sighed and stood, the cat feeling unsettled as her master left her side.

Sakura walked over to her computer chair and sat down, opening up a page and typing in her email password. Suddenly a screen popped up reading "You have 5 new unread messages in your inbox." She quickly scanned through all the emails until she came upon the one she was looking for. It read:

_Dear Cherry,_

_As you can see, I know your locker number...but no, I don't know your combination. Then again, when you know certain people, they are often quick to help you. I hope you like the lily. Yes, I know who you are Sakura. In fact, you know me too. Not really, I can't say we're close, but yes. You still know me. I see you didn't mind so much our eyes met today. We even talked for a bit. Do you have a clue as to who I am yet? Don't worry. If you don't, maybe you'll get another hint tomorrow._

_Until then,_

_U.S_

She sat there for a good three minutes rereading the letter and going through the events of the day. '_I saw him...I talked to him...our eyes met...he sees me...we don't really know each other well...Dammit! He's so confusing!' _She wrung her hands again before opening a blank email and began typing.

_Dear U.S,_

_You know my identity, you know who I am, you know my locker number, what's this all about? Is this going to be used as blackmail? I can't have people knowing who I am. Is this all just for me to go out with you or is this part of a joke? If you know who I am, why can't you just tell me who you are? Why are you keeping these secrets? I'm supposed to be giving advice to people, not running a date service. Who are you?_

_Please Tell,_

_Cherry_

Well, she had to admit. This was a first. She reread her letter and yes, this was definitely a first.

For once, the one time in her life, ever. The advice giver was the one who needed the advice most.

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **I know it took me a while to finally get the second chap of this out but I just finished it today. I've been wicked busy. I wanted to finish this last night but I had a school dance to go to which btw, really sucked. Anywho, please R&R for next chap!

x0x


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n** I AM SO SORRY! I probably have an angry mob ready to come after me for not updating any major stories in FOREVER. I have been doing a lot of oneshots but that's just because they've been on my mind forever and now that they're out of the way and summer is in progress, I will hopefully finish everything. Unfortunately, this is a hope and what is also most likely a dream in which IS NOT reality P SO, without further adu, here's chap...what chapter? Um...I need to check...

...okay, I just edited chapter 2 and reread the chaps... lol, I forgot what happened in my story (rubs head sheepishly) SO, now that this is settled, please enjoy (and don't kill me!) x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

Slowly opening her eyes to a bright sun shining through the window, Sakura sat up while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She had sat up a good few hours into the night waiting to see if the ever-mysterious U.S would write back. With no luck, she had given up and gone to bed. Sitting up and stretching slightly, she stood from her bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

Stripping her pj's, she hopped in and took a quick shower, letting the cooling water refresh her. As she stepped out, she pulled a fluffy towel off the rack nearby and stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair dripping, she made her way back into her bedroom, she quickly sat down on the computer chair and opened her emails. A message popped up almost immediately proclaiming -You have 1 new message.- Sakura immediately took notice and clicked the letter titled Dear Cherry.

Unfortunately, it was just another person writing about there recent break up situation. Sakura quickly typed a response hoping to cheer the person up but also wishing that her secret admirer would soon write back.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sitting in her fourth period class, Sakura was idly tapping a pencil against her notebook, thoughts wandering as the teacher spoke of...whatever he was saying. Sakura payed no attention to anything around her. A persistent 'briiing' was heard signaling the end of class as she quickly picked up her books and headed out. She went to her locker quickly to get her lunch money. She opened the locker and immediately closed it. _Dammit._ She thought quickly.

Holding the door slightly ajar, she slipped her books in while grabbing her purse and making sure as not to damage the forgotten lily still left in her locker. Carefully closing the door, she stood up and began walking to the cafeteria. As she was about to turn a corner, she stopped when she heard her best friend's voice.

"So um...Shikamaru...would you...?" She heard Ino say quietly. Peaking slightly around the corner, she watched as Ino stood slightly fidgeting with her fingers in a manner Hinata usually occupied. Shikamaru stood staring at her slightly as Ino watched the now interesting floor. Finally, he took a step forward, then another, and another, and made his way toward Ino. He had now gained her attention and she raised her head. Eyes meeting, he smiled slightly and then, while blushing, leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ino stood frozen for only a moment before letting her eyes close and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sakura smiled before turning as quietly as she could and began walking the other way to the lunch room.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sakura and Hinata were having a conversation about the literature class they had previously been in when Ino and Shikamaru entered the cafeteria. Both were walking hand in hand, Ino smiling lightly while Shikamaru showed the same bored expression except smiling lightly all the same. Once they came to the mid-part of the cafeteria, they said their "See ya later's" and separated, Ino heading towards the girl's table, Shikamaru towards the boy's table.

As Ino sat down, she was immediately into animated discussion of what was going on and how she and Shikamaru had ended up getting together. Sakura barely listened, nodding when need be and smiling occasionally as she thought back to U.S

-XxXxXxXxX-

After lunch, Sakura quickly made her way back to her locker through the crowded hall ways trying to beat the bell. As she hurried, she would occasionally bump into people along the way.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry."

"Ow, watch out!"

Finally making it to her locker, her fingers swirled in the combination before letting the door fly open. Practically throwing her books in, she grabbed her things and slammed the door shut. Standing, she whirled around and came face to face with her teacher. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I'm-" "Late." he finished for her. She sighed. Kakshi smiled at her "Not to worry, I was just side tracked too. Just...don't tell anyone, okay?" She nodded quickly and began a quick-paced walk to her class.

-XxXxXxXxX-

It was last period and Sakura was gathering her books from her locker once more, she carefully slid the lily out -as not to crush it- and placed it in her backpack delicately. Closing it shut and placing the lock back on, she stood and almost immediately bumped into someone. Falling back, she tried to steady herself in time but was immediately caught by the stranger. Looking up, she sheepishly smiled. "Oh..sorry...Sasuke-kun..." She said, trying to fade the blush that had arrived from embarrassment. He smirked quickly and hoisted her up, setting her on her feet.

"You're quite accident-prone, hm?" he asked quietly, still smirking. She immediately blushed again, this time the blush being a bit more prominent. "Well, what can I say? I have a lot on my mind as to some people who think of nothing." She retorted quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "Your quick with your mind as you are with your responses." at this, she smirked. "You have to be at this day and age." smiling and smirking all the while, the two departed, Sakura on her way to the parking lot, Sasuke, to wherever.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Reaching the parking lot, she quickly scanned through the few cars left until she spotted her car. Jogging slightly towards it, she rummaged through her purse searching for her keys until she found them. Pulling them out, she looked up just in time to prevent from bumping into someone. _What the hell is up with me lately? _She asked herself, annoyed with the fact that she kept embarrassing herself everywhere. Looking up, she gave an apologetic smile to the person ahead. "Sorry Sai-kun." She said quickly. He smiled slightly. She blushed lightly and bid him a final apology before quickly making her way towards her car.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Throwing her things on the floor of her room as she usually did, she closed her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. Stroking her cat once, she walked to her computer as Amai let out an annoyed meow. "Oh be quiet." She retorted to her cat, stroking her once more before returning to the computer. Sitting down, she quickly opened her email and signed in. She was immediately met with a message saying -You have 0 new messages.-

Slumping in her seat, she sighed. Maybe he wasn't going to respond? Maybe he was done and would hopefully not tell anyone? She pondered in her -Maybe's- and -What if's?- until a message popped up on the screen. -You have 1 new message.- She corrected her posture and clicked the email.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you Sakura but frankly, I think the name Cherry isn't exactly fitting. Maybe I should call you clumsy or clutz seeing as you always appear as you're off in thought before you trip or something. Like today. It was nice seeing you again so I guess I didn't mind after all. You seem very oblivious to the things around you when you think. But then again, you look cute when you do. And no, I am not going to use this as black mail. How about we keep this our secret, alright?_

_Good bye Sakura-chan,_

_U.S_

She sat tapping her finger on her chin until she lowered her hands and began typing.

_Dear U.S,_

_You know my name, you know my locker number, and apparently you see me a lot. Can you at least tell me something about you? What you look like? What are some of your favorite things? Anything at this point. After all, you are making yourself out as a bit stalker-ish. ; ) Please write back soon. I'll be waiting._

_See you soon?_

_Sakura_

As she typed in her name, she hesitated before finishing her email and sending it.Leaning back in her chair, she thought through and tried picking out any time she had bumped into anyone.

_Let's see... there was...on my way to lunch...yeah, but I could've bumped into anyone...um...Oh, after I got my things...ew, Kakashi-sensei? NO...then there was...Sasuke-kun...hm...then...Sai-kun..._

She suddenly sat up abruptly.

_Sasuke...Uchiha_

_Sai...Unhiro..._

"Oh...my...I am SO stupid!" She slapped her self across the head while muttering under her breath "Baka...baka...baka..." Finally looking once more up at the screen and sighing, she closed her email and walked to her bed, just plopping down on the over-sized bed while squeezing one of the over-stuffed pillows.

"It wasn't U.S, it was S.U...I think I might just be more of a baka than Naruto." She whispered to herself before letting her eyes close while falling asleep to the rhythmic beet of the now purring cat beside her.

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Alright, I know that this chapter wasn't exactly long BUT it wasn't exactly short either! AND BESIDES, there's some action now! Sakura knows it's between Sasuke & Sai but WHO exactly is writing to her? Well, I actually think or at least HOPE I can update this again. I got back into the spirit of the story D Unfortunately, I do know I can't tomorrow or Saturday because I won't be home D SO, now that I'm done rambling, PLEASE R&R! Thanx much! x0x


End file.
